Manufacturing systems and other control systems for dynamic process may be regulated by Distributed Control Systems (DCS). Typically, the DCS monitors and controls the various mechanical components, for example, regulators, flow controllers valves, gauges, filters, heaters, temperature controllers, liquid-drop out assemblies, vaporizers, and more. The DCS functions like a node network in that various components and sub-systems function independently. The various components and sub-systems are networked to communicate and provide status information.
The DCS uses a processor and software, often custom and proprietary interfaces and protocols, to communicate and direct the various components. The processor receives, translates, and transmits information from components using a variety of application program interfaces. Typically, human interaction with a DCS may be handled via a sub-system known as the Human/Machine Interface (HMI). Often, modern HMIs support abstraction layers that permit them to interact with several different kinds of controllers simultaneously. Thus, modern HMIs are often used as a proxy layer for supervisory applications, such as Batch management Systems, Manufacturing Execution Systems and the like.
Due to this role as an “enabling layer”, HMI's are often the most attractive DCS element for system modernization. Under favorable circumstances, users may readily swap out existing HMIs and leave existing controllers in place. Unfortunately, the “enabling” characteristics of such a swap are often disappointing in practice, since supervisory applications often use interaction models that may be foreign to legacy DCS controllers. These legacy controllers may use proprietary communications protocols and interaction models to implement special capabilities, such as Batch Control, and as a result, they are often incapable or interacting fruitfully with any system that does not speak their particular language. With this in mind, it may be useful to extend the behavior of the HMI layer so that it can adapt various pieces of legacy DCS hardware, each with their own protocol, to successfully interact with modern applications, and also to add capabilities such as redundancy, global alarm acknowledgement etc. that may have been lacking in the legacy systems, but which are viewed as basic, essential capabilities. Embodiment of the present invention may also retrofit to the HMI sub-system of a DCS can bring a consistent look and feel to a formerly “patchwork” system.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device, method, and system for providing a framework for extending an existing system in a uniform manner. In addition, a need exists for providing plug-in modules for interfacing with various program interfaces in a uniform manner. There may be an additional need to reduce maintenance and training and experience required by the personnel utilizing the DCS.